Intros
Intros act as an introduction to a character at the beginning of a match. While all characters have default introductions, there are also various unlockable intros that allow characters to customize which intros their characters use. List of Intros 'Kratos' *Turns around and yells "Prepare to die!" while taking out the Blades of Chaos. 'Sweet Tooth' *Sweet Tooth walks on-stage and says "Time for some fun!" *The camera shows Sweet Tooth crouched, then he stands up and roars. 'Fat Princess' *Fat Princess holds up a piece of cake and eats it, plumping up before giving a curtsey. *A soldier carries in Fat Princess. She eats a piece of cake to plump up, which makes the soldier drop her due to her weight shift. 'Sly Cooper' *Sly falls into the stage, extracts his cane and says "Glad to drop in!" 'Colonel Radec' *Colonel Radec turns off his cloaking device, readies his weapon, and says, "This battlefield will do." 'PaRappa' *PaRappa pulls out Boxxy Boy, saying "Time to Jam!", while brandishes his mic while a thought bubble with Sunny Funny in it floats above his head. *PaRappa dances around, saying "Time to Jam!", while a thought bubble with Sunny Funny in it floats above his head and then he crosses his arms. 'Nathan Drake' *Nate opens his journal and says "I'm not in Shambhala..." 'Big Daddy' *A Little Sister runs behind Big Daddy, as he makes his drill spin. *The Little Sister cowers in fear, while Big Daddy motions for her to get behind him, which she promptly does. 'Heihachi Mishima' *Heihachi looks behind him, turns around, stomps his foot and strikes a pose. 'Toro Inoue' *Toro bows and greets with his arm. 'Cole MacGrath' *Cole falls into the stage with his thunder drop and charges his hands with electricity. 'Jak and Daxter' *Jak reloads his gun while Daxter does his battle poses before jumps on his shoulder saying "Lock and loaded, baby!" *Jak looks around for Daxter, when Daxter suddenly drops down and covers the screen, knocking on the screen. 'Ratchet and Clank' *Ratchet Glides into view using the helipack with Clank saying "I detect danger lurking", then Ratchet turns around holding his wrench ready for battle. 'Spike' *Spike looks to his right, and then a Pipo Monkey lands on his head. He gets surprised, but then gets ready to fight. 'Dante' *Dante walks on-stage stretching his arm, says "Last chance to walk away" and then grabs his sword, Rebellion, while smiling. 'Sackboy' *Sackboy flies into the stage with his Jet-pack and once landed he smiles at the camera. *Sackboy pops out of the infinite lives checkpoint, waves and drops down on stage. *Sackboy hides behind his poppit, waves, and comes out from behind it. 'Evil Cole MacGrath' *Turns to the camera and puts his Amp on his back,and says "You can't stop me!" 'Raiden' *Raiden stands up from a squatting position, and turns to the camera unsheathing his sword. 'Nariko' *Nariko turns, bows and then gets ready to fight. 'Sir Daniel Fortesque' *Sir Daniel takes off his head in a way that makes him seem like he's tipping his hat. Gallery Intro Evil Cole.png|Evil Cole's Intro Intro.png|Sweet Tooth's Intro. dante IN.PNG|Dante's Intro fat princess IN.PNG|Fat Princess Intro heihachi IN.PNG|Heihachi's Intro kratos IN.PNG|Kratos' Intro nariko IN.PNG|Nariko's Intro parappa IN.PNG|Parappa's Intro radec IN.PNG|Radec's intro raiden IN.PNG|Raiden's intro ratchet IN.PNG|Ratchet's Intro sackboy IN.PNG|Sackboy's Intro sir dan IN.PNG|Sir Daniel's Intro sly IN.PNG|Sly's Intro Category:Content Category:Unlockables Category:PSASBR